


The Only Superhero

by Tallihensia



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a Comment Fic Poll, for balinesenoneko:  DC World Mix, Jealous, Possessive</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Only Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> For a Comment Fic Poll, for balinesenoneko: DC World Mix, Jealous, Possessive

# The Only Superhero

Lex tapped his keyboard thoughtfully. Superman was off helping the Justice League in some intergalactic mess, again. Leaving Metropolis in the hands of the Flash, and Lex with no one to fight. Fighting the Flash was just... no. Sometimes, fighting Batman or Wonder Woman could be fun. They were both goodie-two-shoes like Clark and gave just as good as they got. But the Flash was just so earnest, so playful, a person doing good because he could do good but not letting it become a holier-than-thou role.

Fighting the Flash, Lex just didn't have the heart to throw a nuclear weapon off the building and threaten to detonate it unless the President gave him the keys to his underground shelter. Of course, he wasn't all that sure that the Flash would actually catch and disarm it either. Not that the Flash hadn't done great things against criminals. But he just wasn't Superman.

Lex minimized all the plans he had open for world domination and instead got up and walked to the window. He looked out to the large globe on the building opposite and he sighed. "Clark, you better not be making out with inter-galactic bimbos out there..." He put a hand on the window. "You better come home." It just wasn't the same with Superman. Superman belonged to Metropolis; he belonged to *Lex*. Okay, maybe Metropolis was too small for Superman's powers. But Lex wasn't. Maybe Lex should look at expanding out into space as well. But that would look as if he was chasing after Clark. Which he wasn't. Lex frowned, a plan starting to form.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number he'd memorized as soon as he found out who his city was being left to. When the other end picked up with a puzzled, 'hello', Lex grinned. "Wally... It's Lex Luthor. How would you like to go to lunch?"

... ... ...

Clark came back from his mission tired and grumpy. He hated spending time away from Earth. As much as he was able to function in far off galaxies, Earth was his *home*. He belonged there. Also, he never knew what Lex Luthor would get up to while he was gone. He worried about leaving Metropolis alone without him there to watch Lex.

Before even checking in with the Daily Planet, Clark flew straight to Wally's apartment, that he'd gotten when he knew he would be in Metropolis for awhile.

"Wally, I'm back. How---" Superman hovered three feet off the floor in sheer shock. Things were worse than he had thought. Somehow, somebody must have released some sort of mind-altering dust or something, because in no sane world would there ever be the Flash and Lex Luthor *kissing* in Wally's living room. It had to be some sort of mild-control. Had to be. There was no other reason...

Before he knew it, Clark was across the room and pulling the two apart. Lex's kryptonite ring made him woozy, but he still had enough strength to draw back his arm and punch Wally in the nose.

"Lex Luthor is *MINE*!" Clark growled, standing over his former friend, blood dripping off his knuckles. He swayed, trying not to throw up from the pain of the kryptonite.

"OW!" Wally curled up on the floor, holding his hand to his nose. "Damn it, Luthor! You said *you* were the one he'd hit!"

"It seems I miscalculated," a smooth voice replied.

The pain and fuzziness disappeared and Clark turned to see Lex shutting a lead box and slipping it into his pocket. "You said...?" Clark asked, his growl still angry.

Lex casually leaned against a wall. "I just wanted to make sure you were properly welcomed back from your trip away from us."

"Properly welcomed..." Clark buried his hands in Lex's shirt and lifted him up until Lex was on his tiptoes. Inches separated them. Clark breathed in the smell of Lex's cologne and became enraged all over again -- that was *his* special mix, the one Lex used to wear only for him.

Lex lowered his eyes modestly, his body relaxing despite the position he was in. A grin played at his lips. Clark followed that grin in and claimed it for his own, swallowing it down.

"Um, guys? Guys... Um... Oh hell, I think I'm going back to Central City. Superman, there's a synopsis of stuff on the desk over there. And why I'm bothering to tell you this since you're obviously not listening... Very obviously. Bye!" There was the sound of a door shutting somewhere in the distance.

 

Many hours later, Lex murmured sleepily, "We never said goodbye to Wally."

"Fuck Wally," Clark pinned Lex down and licked a swath up his collarbone.

Lex shuddered. "No thanks." He reached for Clark's hair and gripped it tight. "You're the only superhero for me."

"Damn straight." And Clark proceeded to prove it again.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
